


Someday a Christmas miracle will happen, but not now

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tendou dislikes christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: Tendou Satori dislikes Christmas.Maybe Ushijima can make him love it again.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 27





	Someday a Christmas miracle will happen, but not now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I wrote for a secret santa on twitter and am now drunk posting it. Tendou and Ushijima are kinda hard to write but I think I did it alright!

Tendou Satori dislikes Christmas, he's well aware that it's supposed to fill him with joy and he should feel festive but he just can't. He's not _willingly_ hating Christmas! It just doesn't bring joy to him like it used to when he was like eight. 

Although, Ushijima Wakatoshi loves Christmas. It's one of the rarest times Tendou sees him genuinely smiling and hears the soft hum of his boyfriend as he makes cookies for Santa despite knowing damn well he's just a myth, a story told to get misbehaving kids to be quiet and go to bed. Tendou does not enjoy Christmas itself, but he sure enjoys watching Wakatoshi enjoy it and enjoys the happiness of the taller man when he agrees to help him set up and decorate the Christmas tree. He loves seeing the childish spark in the otherwise mature and serious Ushijima when he offers to help draw on the cookies they made together. 

"Satori."

"Yes Wakatoshi-kun?"

"You've never told me why you dislike Christmas so much. If it's too personal it's fine, I'm just curious to know."

"Oh I dunno, I used to love it Wakatoshi-kun but something I made uo must've really made me not want to celebrate it ever again."

"Oh. Then. Why do you spend it with me every year? And help me decorate everything?"

"I guess I just miss that feeling, I _want_ to love Christmas but I just don't ya know? 'S not like I'm intentionally doing it. But I also like being able to witness your childish side once in a year." He chuckles lightly, shifting in his seat and taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He realizes that Ushijima is human and not a robot, he's a big kid deep inside even though there's not much proof of that.

"And I also love you." Tendou continues quietly, turning to give Ushijima a soft smile, which the other returns before taking a sip of his drink as well. "Why do you enjoy it so much though?"

"I always got the most presents on Christmas, and I liked helping my mother decorate the house. She was the happiest around that time, so was I." Ushijima's finger runs over the bottom of the cup as he speaks, Tendou listens carefully to what he's saying. 

"Well, maybe someday I'll be just as happy about it as you." The redhead laughs quietly. They finish off their drinks and head to bed. As they lay in bed, pressed against each other firmly, Tendou plants a soft kiss on his boyfriend's palm.

"Merry Christmas Wakatoshi-kun."

"Merry Christmas Satori."

No, Tendou Satori doesn't love Christmas. He loves _Ushijima's_ Christmas preparations, his Christmas Eve dinners and breakfast on Christmas day. He likes seeing Ushijima love Christmas, even though he doesn't. 

But with Ushijima he feels he could maybe learn to love it again.


End file.
